


You Showed Me the Best

by xalexudinovx



Series: Just A Few Little Words [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content (if you squint), Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xalexudinovx/pseuds/xalexudinovx
Summary: In which Mon-El cooks dinner, Kara is pregnant with their first baby, and they're both just happy and domestic AF.Essentially 0.01% plot and 99.99% fluff.





	You Showed Me the Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most disgustingly fluffy thing I've ever written. I honestly don't know whether to apologize or say "you're welcome." I'm basically a fluff trashcan at this point. Based on the "preggo" prompt from @juliabway. 
> 
> Title from Jesse McCartney's "Better With You"
> 
> (All mistakes are mine.)

The smell of something cheesy and a little spicy hit Kara’s nose before she even opened the door to her apartment, making her smile as she anticipated seeing Mon-El after a long day and sitting down for a nice, quiet dinner together.

“Hey, babe,” he called out as soon as she was inside. He was standing at the stove, wearing that yellow apron that was too small, but he wore anyway (because he knew Kara thought it was cute), and adding some condiments to a pot as he stirred slowly.

Slipping out of her loafers and shrugging off her jacket, Kara headed straight for Mon-El to give him a quick kiss, placing her glasses on the table on the way. “Hi,” she murmured against his mouth, giggling when his light stubble tickled her skin.

“Hi,” he whispered back, greeting her again happily as his arm curled around her waist to tuck her into his side. His other hand continued to stir in the creamy alfredo sauce so it wouldn’t burn. A large covered pot with what Kara assumed was pasta sat off to the side, next to a smaller one with steamed vegetables. “Did you have a good day?” Mon-El asked, rubbing her aching back.

“Yeah, I got a great lead for my story and I interviewed one of the mayoral candidates which went surprisingly well,” Kara said with a sigh, wrapping her arm around Mon-El and leaning her head against his shoulder. “How was work?”

“Quite uneventful, but I suppose when it comes to us, that’s a good thing,” Mon-El answered, grinning. “I did hire another waiter, so we should be more than ready whenever the baby comes so I can take off however much time I need to.”

Since taking over the alien dive bar, Mon-El had converted it into a full-service casual restaurant, turning the seedy pub into a reputable establishment that drew in more alien customers than ever before and a steady number of humans that liked the company, though Mon-El took extra care to ensure that it remained a safe haven for aliens. It wasn’t uncommon now to see alien families coming in for dinner together or humans, typically college students, hanging out at the bar chatting with the alien bartenders or customers.

When Kara had discovered she was pregnant, Mon-El had immediately offered to cut down his hours so he could be at home more with her and on the streets as Valor whenever her availability as Supergirl would be limited. It was now a few weeks since Mon-El started coming home before her and making sure there was a proper dinner waiting for her (always with at least one kind of vegetable because he insisted on feeding the baby something actually healthy, not just pizza and potstickers), often followed by back rubs and cuddles on the couch as Netflix played in the background.

“You’re the best,” she said, placing a loving kiss on Mon-El’s collarbone as her hand came up to rest on her swollen belly of five months where their tiny son rested inside of her. His lips touched the top of her head with a smile and his hand squeezed her waist.

“Dinner is almost done if you want to go sit down and get off your feet.”

Kara’s arm slipped from Mon-El’s back as she took a step away, both hands going to her middle. “That’s good cause we’re both starving. Aren’t we, Junior?” she cooed.

Mon-El chuckled and said something about the baby’s appetite, but Kara barely heard him because said baby chose that exact moment to give a fierce little kick for the very first time leaving her staring down at her rounded stomach, mouth slightly open and breathless.

“Kara? Kara, what’s wrong?” Mon-El quickly moved in front of her, hands grasping her upper arms, no doubt having noticed the shocked expression on her face.

“He just kicked. I felt him move,” she managed to reply in a daze, before breaking into a teary smile. “I felt our son move.”

“What? Really?”

Whether it was the tears in her own eyes or Mon-El’s, she couldn’t really tell in that moment, but he was beaming and then he was hoisting her up on the countertop, hands cradling her midsection and alfredo sauce forgotten.

Kara lifted her shirt and gently rubbed the spot where she’d felt the movement just a moment ago. “Can you do that again, baby? Come on, show Daddy how strong you are.”

A few seconds passed, both of them holding their breath as Mon-El’s warm fingers pressed gently into her skin. Just as Kara started thinking that maybe she had just imagined it, a second forceful kick came from her belly.

Mon-El gasped as he felt it against his hand, and there was no mistaking the tears in his eyes now. “Strong like his mother,” he said thickly, before leaning down to leave a tender kiss on her bare stomach. “I can’t wait to meet you, son,” he whispered. His hands still lingered at her waist, but he straightened so that his bright eyes met hers. His voice was soft and full of admiration when he spoke again. “You are incredible, Kara Zor-El.”

With a wobbly smile, Kara sniffled and swiped at the tears on her face before tugging Mon-El up to press her lips to his. “I love you,” she said softly in between kisses, her nose nuzzled into his cheek. “So much.”

A heady rush of happiness flowed through her as Mon-El drew her as close as he could with her belly against his abdomen, and kissed her one more time, long and deep, before another small jolt came from the baby making them break apart with a laugh.

Mon-El gently wiped the rest of the wet trails from her cheeks, chuckling. “I think he’s trying to tell us that it’s time to eat.” He froze right after the words left his mouth and swore under his breath as he seemed to remember the sauce, quickly turning back to the stove where it was thick and bubbling now to turn the burner off and pull the pot aside.

“He’s not even born yet and he’s already interrupting us,” Kara huffed dramatically, failing miserably at holding back her wide grin, watching him pour the sauce over the pasta before any more of it could burn to the bottom of the pot. “And making you burn things.”

“I think that second part was more you,” Mon-El replied, shooting her a look that was _mostly_ fondness as he placed the pot in the sink so he could mix the pasta.

Kara laughed and patted her belly comfortingly. “Daddy takes his cooking very seriously, Junior. Maybe one day, he’ll teach you how to cook too, as long as you don’t inherit my very limited skills in the kitchen.” She snuck a glance at Mon-El who was watching her with a smile bright enough to rival the yellow sun.

“Gods, I love you,” he said, a bit awestruck as he let go of the wooden spoon in his hand and moved towards her to cup her face. The short, firm kiss he pressed to her lips had her chasing his mouth for more, but Mon-El just pulled out of reach and smirked. “We can finish that later, I promise. But food first and you can tell me all about your article, okay?” He gave her one more peck on the top of her head and helped her off of the counter.

“Deal,” she answered with a grin and a squeeze of her hand.

The fettuccine alfredo did end up tasting a little burnt, but Kara didn’t mind it at all. Dessert more than made up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, look. I know literally everyone has the headcanon that Karamel's first child is a girl, but that's why I thought I'd switch it up a little for this short fic. Besides, we all know that Karamel would love and spoil that child excessively anyway, regardless of gender. And also, I might be a little emotional* at the thought of Mon-El holding his son and promising to be a better father to him than his own father was. (*crying my eyes out)
> 
> Though I haven't really decided if their son would look like Mon-El or be blond like Kara...what do y'all think?
> 
> I love kudos and comments like Kara loves pizza and potstickers, so don't hesitate to drop 'em below :) <3


End file.
